


False Start

by aoigensou



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Rivalry, Swimming Anime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all those years in Australia, Rin had been waiting to show Haru he'd be worthy of being his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Start

Even after all these years, Rin knew his friends. Former friends. Whatever they were, he knew them well enough to know that they'd show up. He just hadn't counted on them showing up so soon.

It was after hours, beyond curfew, and he should have been in his dorm room studying for the three tests he had the next day. Instead, Rin found himself over by the pool building, listening to the distant voices of horseplay. They really were idiots, making so much noise without considering that there may be an adult to find them.

He scoffed to himself. What the hell was Haru doing hanging around with them, he asked himself a second time. They acted like children, and didn't take anything seriously. Even when they were kids, he and Haru were the ones that had carried their relay team. Sure, Tachibana and Hazuki had done their part, otherwise they wouldn't have won the trophy together.

But the real winners were himself and Haru.

He hung back, listening to the splashes and laughter punctuated by the easy rhythmic slaps of what he knew was Haru's stroke. Even after all this time in Australia, he could still imagine what it looked like; Haru was older, taller, more muscled, and he wondered if his imagination had kept pace with the real thing.

Haru's freestyle was a thing of beauty, and he longed to see it again. But more than that, he wanted to show him that he'd grown, gotten better, and could beat him. Haru was his friend once upon a time, but now he was his rival. He would make him want to compete with him. They would go to the Olympics together.

Rivals made each other stronger, and none would do for Matsuoka Rin except Nanase Haruka.

Unable to wait any longer, Rin strode forward, revealing himself to the three in the pool. They'd had a false start at their old swim club, but this time would be different.

Rin grinned, before schooling his features into a scowl. He could hardly wait.


End file.
